When the Cat's Away
by Anybodys
Summary: Rose and the Doctor have the whole house to themselves. They kept their distance... except for an incident in the kitchen. ((It's 4:25 AM. I'm tired.))


The past few days had been quieter than ever before. Rose's parents had left for a trip both her and the Doctor had opted out of, taking the baby with them. They were unsure when they were going to be back; if their estimates were correct, anytime in the next four days. Life had gone on as humdrum as before, Rose working for eight hours and coming home to the Doctor working on regrowing the TARDIS. They spoke occasionally, and sometimes the Doctor would steal a kiss, but they went about their own business.

Sometimes she wished they had kept a few butlers or maids or something to add noise in the background. It was simply much too silent for her taste. To add noise, she would go to her room and play music loudly or go downstairs and try to start a conversation with the Doctor. He would answer her usually, but there were times he was simply too involved in his work to respond.

Today she decided that maybe she could get a reply out of him. Her footsteps were soft against the stairs as she went down, turning the corner to see a hallway of doors. One door was cracked open, light spilling from the gap. She approached it, pushing it open gently and seeing the Doctor bent over, working at something. He heard the door creak, turning around and look at her through his glasses. "Hello, Rose," he said. "What do you need?"

"Just someone to talk to. If you don't mind," she added.

"I don't mind at all." He set his tools down, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. "I was actually going to get something to eat," he told her. "Mind joining me?"

She gave a small smile, nodding at him. They exited together, heading upstairs to the kitchen. She went in first, the Doctor right behind her. Exhaling, she waved her arms. "What sounds good?" she asked, leaning back against the counter.

His eyes met hers. "Honestly?"

She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in perplexion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he started, walking towards her. "We could be talking about what sounds good to eat. We could be talking about what sounds good in general."

Still unsure of what he was meaning, she asked, "What sounds good in general, then?"

"A lot of things, actually. Peace, prosperity, equality..." He raised his hand to her face, running the back of it down her cheek. "You," he finished.

"What?" she said, a bit shocked.

"You know what I mean."

Rose tried to conceal a grin. "Maybe you just need to eat," she told him.

"Rose, I'm half human now. Do you know what hormones are raging through my body?" He sighed. "I don't know how humans deal with this. It's bad enough being half of one."

She looked away, brushing her hair out of her face when she felt his hand cup around her chin. She met his eyes just as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. As he felt her give in to his kiss, he pressed his lips harder to hers, making it more heated. His other hand came up, his first hand sliding over so they were now lightly wrapped around her jaw, the kiss becoming intense. Rose felt herself leaning back against the counter as he became more forceful, his touch strong yet careful. As she let out a sigh he pulled away, his lips planting against the top of her neck right after. She had opened her eyes when he left only to close them as he kissed down the side of her neck. "Mm, Doctor?" she managed to say?

Between the slow, steady kisses he answered, "Yes?"

"About what you thought sounded good."

He lifted his head up, eyes locking on hers. "Yes?" he repeated.

"I think you sound good too."

He grinned, pulling his shirt off instantly. Rose rubbed her hands against his chest as he leaned in and kissed her again, wildly and passionately. He bit at her lower lip, hands traveling down her back and cupping around her butt. She retaliated by running her fingers in the lower area of his midriff, right where his pants were. Her touch was teasing, seeing if he would make the next move. He did, pulling away from her to grab her shirt, tugging it up some before she took it off.

As it landed softly on the floor she was pushed back against the counter, his hands running across her hips, feeling her bare skin. He stopped kissing her, instead moving up to kiss her temple, brushing his lips down to her chin. His lips left her; she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, adoration twinkling in her chocolate irises. She left him suddenly, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. He helped her, shaking them off and kicking them on the floor.

Her eyes glanced up and met his. With a small smile, she pulled down his boxers. He stepped out of those as well, letting her pull them completely off. She looked up at him for another moment before turning to his newly exposed skin. Grinning to herself, she gently placed her fingers on his exposed erection, stroking it softly. He let out a sharp gasp. Smile growing, she took one finger and traced little circles on his skin before doing the same with her tongue. His breathing was heavy as her tongue ran down his length, trying to muffle loud moans.

Pleased so far, she went so far as to enclose her lips around him. Slowly she moved up and down. The Doctor gripped her shoulders, letting out a shout, panting as she continued to move, picking up the speed a little. Yells of ecstasy came from him, a grimace on his face as she moved quicker. The room was filled with his cries when she decided she had done enough. She pulled away, coming back up to meet his eyes. Out of breath, he asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Save some for me," she said seductively, kissing the base of his neck before pulling down her pants. They landed near the Doctor's with a dull thud. The Doctor grinned devilishly at her before kissing her jaw heavily, hands reaching back for her bra clasp. He undid it, Rose hunching her shoulders over so it slipped off and landed onto the floor. His lips trailed down to her chest, hands running around her breasts. His fingers brushed across her peaked nipples as his tongue traveled across the tops of her breasts. Feeling her tremble slightly, he moved down to her panties, biting the waistline of them. His hands assisted him a little in pulling it down, Rose kicking them off when he couldn't go any lower.

He slinked back up, smiling at her teasingly for a moment. Suddenly seizing her around her waist, he lifted her up some so she was propped up on the cupboard. Kissing the side of her face, he entered her, thrusts already at a medium tempo. Her mouth fell open, breathing jagged as he pushed into her. The pace doubled not too long later, the Doctor kissing wherever he could. He let out a moan, pushing deeper into her. Her fingers grasped his hair tightly, lips pressing into the top of his head.

"Rose," he groaned, kissing her neck hotly.

She let out a sigh, massaging his hair now with her fingers.

His breathing was sporadic now, his thrusts matching the speed of his breathing. She let out loud gasps, inhaling sharply. "Oh, Rose," he groaned again.

"Doctor," she breathed into his hair. She felt herself coming to a climax, hand tightening around his hair. Her other hand she used to brush his cheek with, feeling the start of stubble. His body tensed, hands clenched around her as he climaxed himself.

He shouted her name again, craning his neck back as he came to his release, looking absolutely pleased. Letting out one last moan, he finished, continuing to rock into her. It didn't take her very long to follow his pursuit; it was about a minute when she let out a relieved scream, feeling as if she were walking on a cloud.

His hair was drenched in sweat as he stopped, pulling out and giving her a loving look. "You're beautiful, Rose Tyler."

She smiled softly and leaned forward, jumping off the cupboard and meeting his lips. "Now we have to clean this up."

"Hopefully your parents will take all four days."

"Mm." She kissed him again. "Maybe we could do this again?"

He grinned. "I would like that."


End file.
